


Reverse this curse

by Mliss



Category: All Time Low
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliss/pseuds/Mliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Alex has been cursed and is turned into a girl while in the middle of puberty. How he can break the spell? A true love's kiss. Just how is he going to get that kiss when he is a sixteen year old boy with raging hormones inside a girl's body..? (Hiatus because of writer's block, but I promise you I am still working on it in small bits and pieces!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse this curse

**Author's Note:**

> Any (positive) criticism is appreciated :)

“I’m sorry Caitlyn, I just can’t keep this up anymore..” I say to the girl in front of me. 

“What?” she says, “But we’re perfectly fine!”. I sigh. 

“No, Caitlyn, we’re not.. I just can’t put up with your shit anymore,” I tell her and her face turns angry. 

“Why not?!” she yells at me and I flinch a bit at the fury in her voice. I didn’t expect she would take it this hard.. 

“Well..” I start, “You’re just too dramatic.. It overwhelms me sometimes, to be honest.. And you’re so incredibly clingy, it’s not even fun anymore,” I tell her with a serious face. “You’re just.. I don’t know, too much of a girl for me, I guess.. I’d rather have someone who’s calm and a bit more careless..” I say, trying to explain what drives me to break up with her. She shoots a glare at me and breathes in sharply. 

“Fine, Alex,” she says and I feel kind of relieved that she understands me. “I just wonder if you could cope if you were a teenage girl with so many problems to deal with..” she says and I give her a weird look. What the hell does she mean with that..? Suddenly she murmurs something in some weird language I don’t understand and it freaks me out, to be honest.

“Yeah..” I say, backing up slowly, “I uh.. Need to be going now..” I end my sentence with a nervous smile. 

“Bye, Alex,” she says, smiling in a creepy way. I turn around immediately and get away from her, making my way home. I look back one more time to make sure she isn’t secretly stalking me or something, because hell, I wouldn’t even be surprised if she did, and I see her waving at me, still with that creepy smile on her face. I don’t even bother waving back and just increase my pace to get away from her. Good thing I broke up with her.. I get home pretty quickly and when inside I sit down on the couch to relax and watch some TV. Soon I am feeling tired though, so I decide to just turn off the TV and close my eyes for a bit. I grab a pillow and make myself comfortable and I drift off almost immediately.

An hour later I wake up with a terrible headache and covered in sweat completely. A shiver runs down my spine and goose bumps grace my arms as I get really cold while I’m wearing a sweater. This can only mean one thing: I have a fever. Great.. I get up to change and feel my shirt cling to my chest, cold and sticky. “Ah, gross..” I say to myself and I go upstairs as quickly as possible to get these clothes off and take a shower. When I’m inside the shower, I turn up the heat high to get warm again. I hug myself under the hot water to get comfortable and keep as much heat with me as I can. Then I start wondering what I have done to get this fever. I can’t remember anything that might have caused it, but then again, I get randomly sick more often..

I spend like half an hour in the shower until I’m warmed up again and finally, reluctantly, get out. I get dressed quickly and get into bed immediately to sleep again. Fuck mom and dad with dinner.. Once again, I drift off quickly into a deep sleep.


End file.
